Since conflict and disputes represent a major impediment to provision and use of health service, constructive methods for prevention and settlement of controversy must be established. This study and demonstration will provide uniform data on costs, time lag, professional and administrative involvement, outcomes and follow-up applicable to resolution and decision-making practices used by representative health delivery systems. Information will permit evaluation of the effect of different methods on improvement or limitation of health service, satisfaction of parties, and general acceptance of arbitration, mediation, and representation procedures in lieu of litigation. On invitation, AAA will install and demonstrate plans emphasizing arbitration, as recommended by the Medical Malpractice Commission, for prevention and resolution of disputes involving professional and institutional malpractice; patient and enrollee service complaints; professional jurisdiction and practice; consumer representation and community participation; labor management issues; and payment/reimbursement claims, among others. This basic exploratory study and demonstration in health services organization and operation seeks to aid health groups in evaluation and comparison of dispute settlement features. Since no methodology exists for measuring the effect of dispute settlement, this project will help devise such techniques as well as instruction for health providers and consumers wishing to institute settlement methods.